


Conversations With Dead People

by radio_silent



Series: Up For Order (Pushing Daisies Ficlets) [2]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radio_silent/pseuds/radio_silent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned eyes the beige-colored room. He blinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations With Dead People

**Author's Note:**

> Set about a year before season 1.

Ned eyes the beige-colored room. He blinks.

The therapist says, “I want you to imagine having a conversation with Mr. Charles.”

But Ned doesn’t imagine. He doesn’t have to. With a touch Mr. Charles could gasp in air, gasp out shock. He would want to know where he was, and why. Ned would try to explain, the minute hand would move, and Mr. Charles would stop gasping.

There was never time for therapy.

Ned sees the death again, the spurting hose and a confused little girl. He stands up and walks out of the office. He won’t be coming back.


End file.
